


The Target

by Wolphire (Sapphyr)



Series: Fuji's Wooing [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Ponta, Roses, wasabi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphyr/pseuds/Wolphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people would notice if they became the target of Fuji Syusuke - but Echizen Ryoma is not most people. A light-hearted story of Fuji's idea of wooing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Target

It was a given. After meeting and getting to know the tensai (in a friendly but more like scared-to-death / terrified way), everyone knew to be wary of him -- especially when he would pull a trick out of his bottomless bag of pranks with a "harmless" smile.  
  
Well, everyone but one person knew enough to avoid the mischievous manipulator -- it seemed like he either didn't know or didn't care about the danger he was putting himself in with his blatent obviousness.  
  
Eiji and Momo were willing to bet that a combination of the two explained Ryoma's behavior around Fuji. Especially after what happened.

* * *

It started innocently enough.  
  
Ryoma would enter the clubroom after afternoon tennis practice and find a rose resting on his uniform. At first he threw them away but after he started receiving roses with thorns Ryoma learned to take the roses home.  
  
He never heard the end of it from his father -- the pervert asked why the girl was courting Ryoma instead of the other way around before asking when he would bring back this girl. She had better be hot, he would say before turning to his magazines hidden behind the newspaper, muttering -- it's about time that boy got a girlfriend.  
  
Ryoma would growl in annoyance at his father's antics over the roses, so he was relieved when they stopped.  
  
Only to be replaced by chocolate.

* * *

Ryoma did not particularly like chocolate one way or another, so he did not protest when Eiji stole the chocolate. He didn't look to see him eat it, prefering to put his racket away instead.  
  
He did notice when Momo cried out in horror, shouting about spicy and wanting water before running out of the room.  
  
After that, Ryoma treated the chocolates carefully, but he never warned anyone when they flitched the candies. He loved watching with a smirk as they ate them.  
  
But the chocolates soon stopped after a few weeks.  
  
Ryoma did not care in particular, but he was sad to see his entertainment gone. That unibrowed freshman never seemed to learn.

* * *

It became apparent who was Ryoma's "admirer" after the Ponta incident.

* * *

Maybe he was tired of hiding his identity or maybe he just wanted his antics acknowledged. But everyone turned their heads when Ryoma suddenly ran out of the tennis courts, a Ponta can spilling grape soda on the ground at the feet of a smiling Fuji.  
  
Everyone shuddered as they watched a slightly damp Ryoma walking back into the courts, scowling at the unperturbed tensai. He had found a new target...


End file.
